<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moth and Fish by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042282">Moth and Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idk when this would've taken place they're just bein silly that's all, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have a hard time expressing affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>13/doukuga, Thirteen/Dokuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moth and Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirteen was reading a book he could barely understand before Doukuga pulled him into a hug. Thirteen just froze, confusion mixing with shock. Doukuga didn't strike him as the affectionate type, not to mention they weren't that close at all. He was so confused by this display of affection, but the tight, firm hug felt good. Too good for Thirteen to protest. God, was he that desperate? </p><p>"Please, just let me have this..." He heard Doukuga whisper, almost too quet for him to hear. He never hear Doukuga sound...so weak?..</p><p>Thirteen finally hugged him back and they stayed like that for a while, both basking in the warmth and comfort. It was wierd, but it was so nice. Doukuga pulled away from him for a moment and just looked into his eyes. He looked so tired, so exhausted. It felt like all the walls that he built up were breaking down before Thirteen. Everyone reaches their breaking point after a while. Doukuga started crying.</p><p>Whatever he tried to say was just quet muttering washed out by his sobs, right now what he said wasn't that important as Thirteen already read it in his eyes. He kissed him and pulled him closer. The black haired man didn't protest and leaned into the kiss. He was latching onto any affection the blond was ready to offer. </p><p>Thirteen himself didn't know why he leaned in for a kiss, perhaps he just didn't know any other way to comfort Doukuga. Seeing the man so weak and hanging at his last strand made his heart ache. He kissed him until he couldn't breathe. They both gasped for air but held each other close. Doukuga pressed their foreheads together, just looking at the blond. No words needed. Then he buried his face in Thirteen's neck. </p><p>"Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in my memories." Is the only thing that Doukuga said. Which made thirteen kiss his forehead and whisper back. " But you are here now, with me. You are more than your past. You are you. Here. Alive." He put his hand on Doukuga's chest. "Breathing."</p><p>Doukuga smiled through his tears.</p><p>They ended up sleeping in each other's embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi buckaroos , yet again my another 3am fic I won't proofread anyways hope y'all having a nice night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>